Wireless communication technologies have been implemented in various ways ranging from commercialized mobile communication network connection recently to a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) represented by Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), and so forth. Mobile communication service has evolved from voice-communication-oriented mobile communication services gradually to ultra-high-speed and high-volume services (e.g., a high-quality video streaming service). Next-generation mobile communication service to be commercialized in the future is expected to be provided in an ultra-high-speed frequency band over several tens of GHz.
To provide a stable service quality in a commercialized wireless communication network, a high gain and a broad beam coverage of an antenna device have to be satisfied. The next-generation mobile communication service may be provided in an ultra-high-frequency band over several tens of GHz (e.g., in a range of 30-300 GHz and with a resonance frequency wavelength of about 1-10 mm), and thus higher performance may be needed than with an antenna device used in a commercialized previous mobile communication service.
Generally, in a higher operating frequency band, an antenna device, for example, radio waves have stronger linearity and weaker diffraction, increasing a loss due to an obstacle (e.g., a building or a feature). To secure the stability of communication, the omni-directivity of the antenna device may be required, but for a high operating frequency band, it may be difficult to secure omni-directivity due to stronger linearity. Thus, an antenna device of an electronic device having a communication device operating in a high frequency band may have an array antenna structure including multiple radiators.
When millimeter wave (mmWave) communication is implemented, a wavelength is in a range of about 1-10 mm, and a radiator of an antenna device may have an electric length of about ¼ of a resonance frequency wavelength. An mmWave communication antenna device has an array of multiple radiators on a circuit board to secure omni-directivity, and also has a communication circuit chip on the circuit board, thus improving a loss in transmission between a communication chip and the radiators.
Although the omni-directivity is secured in this way, communication between a transmission side and a reception side may not be smooth if polarization (or polarized wave) components fail to be harmonized between the transmission side and the reception side. Thus, it is necessary to adjust and control polarization components of radio waves variously.
It may be relatively easy to secure a horizontal polarization component of radio waves in a radiator formed in a circuit board, but it may not be so for a vertical polarization component. For example, for a circuit board having a thickness of about 1 mm, there is a limitation in securing a grounding surface in a vertical direction, making it difficult to secure a polarization component (e.g., a vertical polarization component) in a thickness direction of the circuit board.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.